


Bang Ronpa! 少女论破派对!

by ArtfulChanter



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulChanter/pseuds/ArtfulChanter
Summary: 如标题所示，这是一篇仿弹丸的邦邦同人，登场角色数为16名。魔改严重，很多人开局时互相不认识。写这题材不得不大改原作设定，不然那些相亲相爱的小女孩怎么快乐互杀（划掉）





	1. Welcome to new school

“私立希望之峰学园”。  
这所超级高中最特殊的地方在于，它的生源水平远远强于其他高中。  
希望之峰每年都会对各个领域的顶尖学生进行全面调查，并向感兴趣的人送出邀请。几乎没有人会拒绝来这里上学——希望之峰的毕业生，绝大部分都会在擅长的领域做出巨大贡献，成为支持国家的“希望”之栋梁。所以，各种名校名企都抢着要他们。如果收到了这里的的录取通知书，那可是能炫耀一辈子的事情。  
而我正拿着自己的录取通知书，站在这所学校气派的大门口前。  
大部分新生第一次来到这里时肯定会非常激动吧！但我望着那无数人梦寐以求的学校，却有些迈不动脚。  
自收到录取通知的那天起，我就一直在纠结一件事情。  
希望之峰到底为什么会选择我这种人呢？  
根据我上网调查的结果，入学的条件有二。  
“是刚毕业的初中生，或者现役高中生”  
我符合这个条件，所以可以从之前的学校转到这里读高二。  
“在某一领域达到超一流的水准”  
这一点很奇怪。  
我的名字是丸山彩， 和这所学校的目标生源——各路精英比起来，应该算是个不折不扣的失败者。  
因为要帮家人负担家计，每天总是忙着打工，虽然顺利挣了一些钱，但因为没心思学习，成绩很糟糕，老师甚至警告我可能毕不了业。如果以后连高中文凭都没有，找工作时会非常难办，我也不可能打一辈子小零工吧。  
我小时候特别喜欢偶像，再加上受到知名偶像巨额收入的诱惑，我自己也试着去当过偶像，结果失败了，而且是彻底的惨败。虽然死皮赖脸地在训练校留了一段不短的时间，但最后连出道都没能做到。别说挣钱了，反而是让家里人又贴了不少钱上去。  
精神层面也没什么出彩的地方，遇到点小事都会哭个不停。经常因为受不了诱惑，而把宝贵的血汗钱拿去买点心吃。  
身体素质倒是还行，毕竟经常干体力活。可是和那些专业运动员应该没法比，听说很多选手受父母影响，很小的时候就开始训练了。而且我特别不擅长竞争型的运动。  
说我是超一流人才？这种话我自己都不信。  
送给我的信上写着“你打工的能力很出色，经过我们的评估，你获得了在希望之峰接受进一步教育的资格”。  
且不提打工算不算才能，或者我打工的能力有没有达到那个水准。  
这怎么看都不是学校可以“培养”的才能吧？而且，打工难道不是和上学的目的——“接受教育”完全冲突了吗？  
要是可以一边上学一边挣钱，我也不至于这么辛苦，天天找人打听有没有地方缺临时工。  
我甚至不止一次地怀疑过，收到录取通知书其实是因为希望之峰的审核人员当天犯困了。或者他们在寄那封传说中的“幸运邀请信”时打错字了？  
但是纠结了半天后，我还是选择了转学。毕竟那可是希望之峰啊！是希望之峰啊！是只要从那里毕业工资就能比别人高一截的希望之峰啊！  
我向前走去。这么好的机会，怎能放过？  
在我走过校门的那一瞬间——  
我的意识被切断了。

…………  
……  
醒来的时候，我不小心撞到了头。  
说得详细点就是……陌生的天花板让我醒来的时候收到了惊吓，而我惊醒的时候猛地坐了起来，然后头撞到了顶上一个平平的东西，结果又疼得躺了回去。我瘫了几秒后，发现自己躺在一张双层床的下铺上，刚才头是撞到上铺的床板了。  
等等，床？这是怎么一回事，我记得自己的确是正准备进校门，去参加开学典礼。怎么就躺到床上了？而且这也不是我自己的床，所以我不是在梦里去的学校。  
我坐起身，四处张望。这里是一个密闭的大房间，四周的墙板都是冰冷的铁皮。我用手敲了敲，墙壁发出清脆的声音。虽然不是很懂，不过发出这种声音应该说明这个墙不会太薄？墙上没有窗户，我只看到了床对面的一扇虚掩着的铁门。  
这是怎么回事？希望之峰宣传材料里的宿舍不长这样呀。那里面的宿舍非常温馨，而这个地方看上去简直像一个监狱。简直比实际食物和菜单上的照片之间的差距还大。  
我掏出手机想查查是怎么回事，发现手机没电了。从我昏迷到醒来，究竟过了多久！？这是什么针对新生的整人活动吗？我听说很多大学喜欢搞这个。  
床的右侧有两张贴墙靠着的桌子和配套的椅子。这个床也是上下双层的，看来这里应该是一个双人间了。虽然大得不像是双人间。  
床的左边是一个玻璃房，因为中间一大截都做成了磨砂玻璃，我看不清里面有什么，不过这应该是浴室吧。我推开浴室门，发现门边有个洗手台，旁边是马桶，最里面则有个花洒。  
到处都没有灰尘，看来一直有人在打扫这个房间。但是这里并不像有人住过，因为浴室里没有牙刷、毛巾等用品，真是奇怪。拧开水龙头，发现里面跑出来的水也很干净。  
从浴室里出来，发现左手边有两个贴墙摆着的衣柜。我握住把手，准备看看里面有没有东西。  
这时，门突然被推开来，吓得我缩回手并往后跳了一下。  
来人是个娇小的少女，五官精致、举止优雅。从肩后倾泻而下的金发，与她紫色的双眸十分相称。她就像是童话世界里走出来的公主一样，让我自惭形愧。那人似乎也被我的大动作吓了一跳，停下了自己的动作，就那样扶着门站在门口望着我。  
没来得及想太多，我就慌慌张张地向遇到的第一个人说出了自己无数疑问中的一个。  
“我刚才在学校门口突然晕倒，然后就发现自己出现在这里，请问你知道这是怎么回事吗？”  
那人皱了皱眉。  
“果然，你也是这样呀。其他14个人都是这么说的。”  
她这句话完全没有解答我的疑惑，反而让我更晕了。  
“哎？什么14个人？这是什么活动吗？”  
她摇头，“简单来讲，包括你我在内，这里至少有16个人为了报道来到学校，然后在门口突然晕倒，醒来时就发现自己来到了这个密闭的设施内。所有人都对这种古怪事态发生的原因毫无头绪。”  
“咦？哎～～！？”  
刚才我只是因为学校的“整人活动”感到疑惑和生气，但听了少女对现状的说明后，我突然感到非常害怕。密闭的设施？  
“你说的……16个人，都是像我一样的新生吗？学校的工作人员呢？是他们欢迎我们入学的时候出了什么小差错吗？还是说有人在恶作剧？”  
她没有继续直视我，望向了左侧的墙壁。  
“小差错吗……多半是这样吧。所以，你也不要继续大呼小叫了，所有人都或多或少有些吃惊，但像你这样被吓个半死还是有点夸张了。”  
“我、我才没有被吓个半死！”我抗议道。“呃，那个……”正准备叫她的名字，却发现我还不知道怎么称呼这位新同学。  
“对不起，初次见面就这么闹腾……而且一直没有自我介绍。我的名字是丸山彩，今年高二。‘才能’是……超高校级的打工者。以后大家就是同学了吧，请多关照！”  
“我是白鹭千圣，同样也是高二，超高校级的演员。请多指教，彩。”她微笑着向我点了点头。  
“演员……你就是那位传说中的童星白鹭千圣！？”我猛地向前，紧紧握住了她的手。  
“呃、哎?彩同学？”在被我的举动吓了一大跳的情况下还能保持住职业微笑，真不愧是演员！  
我把她的手拉到胸前：“请帮我签名！”

……  
“冷静下来了吗？”千圣一脸淡然的问我。呃，为什么我好像从她的声音里听出了一丝嫌弃？是错觉吧。  
“嗯，我一见到名人就会很激动，真的非常对不起……”  
我们两个正走在去“礼堂”的路上。学校的走廊给人的印象和我刚才出来的那个房间差不多，墙壁是金属制，一块块缺乏拼接痕迹的铁板把这里封得严严实实，透不进半点自然光。总觉得被骗了呀，明明学校从外面看上去是那么气派，里面却给人一种少年犯收容所的错觉，虽然我没进过那种地方所以只是在瞎猜。或许银行的金库也是这种感觉？总觉得理解了铁皮罐头里的金枪鱼被关进去的时候的心情……这个环境太古怪了，待会和千圣讨论一下？现在她正沉浸在解说中，我也不好插话。  
一路上千圣跟我说了很多情报，简单概括一下就是：包括我在内，这里不明真相的新生有16名。所有人的遭遇都和我差不多，区别仅仅在于醒来的时间和地点不同，我似乎是最晚醒来的一个人。大家都是在这一层的铁皮“监狱”中醒来，她们找到了上下的楼梯，不过都被一些看上去很危险的通电铁丝封死了。那种房间总共有8间，每间有2个床位，每个人醒来的床位都不相同。千圣说，她是在我的上铺醒来的，当时我睡得正香，而且怎么叫也叫不醒，她就出门去找其他人了。在我醒来前不久，有什么人通过广播说，我们被学校选中参与一个特殊活动，叫所有人去礼堂集合；她们到了那里后广播又说人还没来齐，还差最后一个，于是千圣就去那个房间找我了。  
广播……？我一路上都没在天花板上看到过类似扩音器的东西呀。那个所谓特殊活动大概是个强化新生团体意识的活动吧，不是意外真是太好了！  
在路上我也的确看到了与千圣所讲数字相符的那些房间，我们那间似乎是最里面一个。  
虽然装潢很古怪，不过这一层的房间都是用于居住的，所以应该就是学校的宿舍了。  
一般学校的宿舍和教学区都会分别被划到不同的建筑区块吧，不过据千圣所说，这一层还有礼堂，真是奇怪。而且房间大得对于双人间来讲过于奢侈，房间与房间之间也有不必要的间隔，简直像是强行让这一层只能住16个人，这是什么乱七八糟的规划……？因为是希望之峰所以在这方面也没有被常识所束缚吗？  
在我胡思乱想之时，我们已经走到了礼堂的门前。  
“我们进去吧，有几个人可能已经等得不耐烦了。”千圣抬起手，拉动了礼堂的大门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和弹丸棚比起来，邦角色的性格实在太正常了，而且还要拔掉乐队部分……我已经尽力去掰能力了！  
> 这真的一点也不弹丸，没有侦探没有问号也没有幸运，而且一堆撞车的能力（  
>  
> 
> 人物介绍：
> 
> 超高校级的打工者 丸山彩
> 
> 家境不是很好，为了挣钱总是在四处打工，有时甚至会为了打工翘课。因此，成绩相当糟糕。  
> 曾经非常憧憬一位偶像，具体来讲就是到了自己也想当偶像的地步，而她也的确这么去做了。但是由于怯场的关系，总是讲不好即兴发挥的台词，唱歌时也常因为过度紧张而发挥失常，最后保持着实习生的身份结束了尚未开始的偶像事业。  
> 爱哭，喜欢一惊一乍，可是实际上……？
> 
> 超高校级的演员 白鹭千圣
> 
> 小时候就以童星的身份活跃在演艺圈，现在是公认的实力派女演员，人气非常高。  
> 以温柔淑女形象示人，但实际上颇为冷淡。  
> 因为长时间受演艺圈打磨的缘故，老成得不像个少女。  
> 同龄的朋友很少，所以非常珍重能无所顾忌地和她相处的朋友。  
> 运动能力差劲，讨厌体育课。
> 
> 超高校级的天才 冰川日菜
> 
> 喜欢追求刺激的天才少女。  
> 冰川纱夜的双子妹妹，重度姐控。  
> 才华横溢，无论是什么东西，只要见过一次就能马上记住并且活用。  
> 性格外向率直，对交友颇为积极。虽然有过很多次跳级的机会，但她以“想体验普通人的生活”为由拒绝了。  
> 然而，因为思考方式和普通人相差过远，她不怎么懂得考虑别人的心情，常常会自说自话。
> 
> 超高校级的欢乐 弦卷心
> 
> 某富裕家庭的独生女，平时有三名贴身保镖护卫，是个不折不扣的大小姐。  
> 然而她完全没有一点大小姐的架子，乍一看只是个普通的电波少女。  
> 好奇心旺盛，眼神中总是充满着求知欲的光芒。  
> 行动力非常强，只要萌生了“想要做”的念头，无论多么荒唐的事都会全力去实现。  
> 特别喜欢别人的笑容，理想是“把欢乐传播到全世界的每个角落”。
> 
> 超高校级的戏剧部 濑田薰
> 
> 帅气的女孩子。  
> 学校戏剧部的王牌，平均每天都会在上学和放学路上被不认识的女生告白3次。  
> 平时喜欢读各种经典哲学书籍和诗集，并且可以对里面的名句倒背如流，从而收获崇拜者们的尖叫。  
> 但其实她只是背下了那些名句的字面意思，并不理解它们的真正含义。
> 
> 超高校级的垒球选手 北泽育美
> 
> 运动神经非常好，是当地垒球队的王牌选手及队长。升高中前有好几所名校的球探来拉拢过她，但都被她以学校离家太远为由拒绝了。  
> 感性而又纯粹，活泼爱笑。  
> 外貌很男孩子气，但喜欢穿可爱的衣服。  
> 家中开着一家精肉店，那里的可乐饼特别有名。
> 
> 超高校级的风纪委员 冰川纱夜
> 
> 冰川日菜的双子姐姐。对妹妹怀有非常复杂的心结。  
> 严肃到有些神经质，做什么事都不想怠慢。  
> 她严格遵守和执行所有校规，在学校是被所有同学恐惧的“鬼之风纪委员”。  
> 尽管如此认真，但无论做什么都不如吊儿郎当的妹妹，这让她感到很痛苦。  
> 私底下其实特别喜欢能缓解压力的东西，比如垃圾食品和可爱的小狗。
> 
> 超高校级的辣妹 今井莉莎
> 
> 打扮时髦，交际面广，总是走在潮流的最前端，可以说是标准的辣妹。  
> 因为外貌的缘故很容易被误以为是轻浮的人，但事实上并非如此，对喜欢的人非常专一。  
> 是友希那的青梅竹马，也是友希那为数不多的能敞开心扉的对象之一。  
> 成绩很好，而且擅长做家务，常常去凑家帮忙做饭。友希那特别喜欢她做的饼干。
> 
> 超高校级的歌手 凑友希那
> 
> 她的父亲曾是有名的歌手，而自幼就受父亲影响开始唱歌的她，如今也是首屈一指的高中生歌姬。她的歌声富有感染力，吸引了很多粉丝。  
> 执著于优秀的演唱技巧，对除此以外的事几乎是毫不关心。因此，除了唱歌之外，做什么都有点笨手笨脚。  
> 内心坚定，一旦决定相信了什么就绝不会去怀疑。偶尔也会因为顽固的想法而忽视重要的事情。  
> 在其他人面前很少露出笑容。可爱的小猫不是人所以没问题。
> 
> 超高校级的网游玩家 宇田川亚子
> 
> 宇田川巴的妹妹。和姐姐关系很好，非常崇拜姐姐。  
> 手速快，反应速度快，操作意识强，擅长各种类型的网游。  
> 时不时被人喷开挂，她能怎么办她也很无奈。  
> 她想变得和姐姐一样帅气，为此实施过各种古怪的办法。  
> 最近为刷时髦值进入了“邪气眼中二病”的阶段。
> 
> 超高校级的服装设计师 白金燐子
> 
> 内向、胆小，性格消极，做什么事都有些畏手畏脚。不擅长拒绝他人的请求，哪怕内心其实非常抗拒。  
> 有人群恐惧症，不喜欢出门。颇为多才多艺，服装设计、弹钢琴和玩网游的水准都很高。  
> 她设计的服装风格独特，在网上的人气相当火爆，最近在考虑以后要不要成为正式的服装设计师。  
> 她和亚子是网游中的工会同伴，两人在现实中关系也很不错。
> 
> 超高校级的大姐头 宇田川巴
> 
> 宇田川亚子的姐姐。和妹妹关系相当好，是妹妹的偶像。  
> 她不是一般的爽快，就算被他人恶语相向也很少发火。  
> 乐于助人，无论做什么事都相当积极，受过她帮助的人都对她充满了景仰之情。连很多成年人都会不自觉地叫她一声大姐头。  
> 但因为说话太直，而且有些顽固，也容易引发误会。
> 
> 超高校级的普通 羽泽鸫
> 
> 非常普通的女孩子，无论哪方面都是平均水准。  
> 家境一般，体能一般，外表平平，成绩平平。没什么特别擅长的事，也没什么特别不擅长的事。  
> 但是她并不甘心于自己的普通，一直想着要做出改变。做事总是特别努力，无论多小的事都不会轻言放弃。  
> 作为校学生会的成员，每天疲于处理各种事务。
> 
> 超高校级的烘培师 山吹沙绫
> 
> 做面包的手艺十分高超，不上学时，常常在家里开的面包店帮忙干活。  
> 性格温柔，很关心自己的朋友。  
> 可能是因为每天都要照顾年幼的弟弟妹妹，她在和同龄人相处时也会不自觉地去照顾别人。  
> 也有喜欢恶作剧的一面。
> 
> 超高校级的养兔人 花园妙
> 
> 看上去是个寡言少语的冷美人，但其实相当友善。  
> 性格说好听点是天然，说难听点是思路清奇。  
> 经常做出超出他人想象的行动，让人大吃一惊。  
> 非常喜欢兔子。在家中养着20多只兔子，并给每只都起了有个性的名字。
> 
> 超高校级的园艺师 市谷有咲
> 
> 当铺家的孙女，不过对店里那些古董没什么兴趣，终日沉迷摆弄盆栽。  
> 无论怎样的花都能打理得相当好看，一些不明真相的同学还以为她家里是开花店的。  
> 非常好强，无论做什么都不服输。对朋友相当毒舌，但其实只是太害羞而已。  
> 学习很认真，成绩优秀。
> 
> 基本上是每团3人。AG人最少，她们实在太健全我下不去手（


	2. End of prelude

推门走进礼堂后，我后脚还未站定，头顶上就传来了广播声。身旁的室友——丸山彩被未预料到的巨大电子音吓得震了一下。

“咳咳。试音、试音！啊、啊——”

看来我们的行动被探知到的速度不是一般地快，尽管我并没有看到任何摄像头。那个声音显然经过特殊处理，播报者大概是不想向我们透露他的性别、年龄等情报。反过来想，究竟为什么有这么做的必要呢——那人是否在一个很容易被我们发现的地方播报，或者说……。

“好啦。丸山同学，睡懒觉可不好哦！你害得我们的开学典礼被推迟了。”

彩本来就被突然的广播声吓了一跳，又听到播报者正在训自己，吓得把她本来就很圆的眼睛瞪得更圆了。

“还愣着干什么呢？快向大家作自我介绍吧，我们都在等你呢。大家都互相认识了，开学典礼才能开始！”

还好彩很快回过神……挺直身子，举起手来，你以为自己在上课吗。

“是，了解了，非常抱歉！丸山，开始自我介绍了！啊，千圣，我……”

……这孩子是不是奇怪的电视剧看多了？

我望向彩，微笑着说：“刚才已经说了很多事，所以我就不再多说什么，彩去和大家好好聊聊吧。”

“好的！”彩向其他人走去，众人也纷纷站起身来。

不管这是什么活动，彩作介绍的这段时间大概是最后的缓冲时间了。我不喜欢故意把事往悲观的方向想，但强行把一群并非自愿的人关在密闭空间里——而且从这里的设施来看，他们显然做好了长期关押的准备，八成是要帮什么灰色机构做有争议的实验。我在网上看过这类视频，记得是拿某著名大学的不知情学生当社会学实验对象，最后那次实验因一次严重的人身伤害事故终止。没想到希望之峰也有这种事，之后他们大概会绞尽脑汁引出“丑恶人性”好写报告。我很可能是这里最羸弱的新生，所以必须谨慎行动。

为了做好准备以防万一，我再次环顾四周，收集起当前的情报。

礼堂并不算很大，但众人坐得很散，大部分都是两三成组地坐在一起。我不太懂心理学，不过感觉原理大概和坐电梯时人们会自动站在彼此间距离最大的位置差不多。

我回忆了一下自己离开时礼堂内的场景，发现众人的位置有所不同，“分组”状况也略有变化。可是，几对显然是老熟人的组合似乎一直待在一起。

两个宇田川亲密地和彩打着招呼，妹妹抓起姐姐的一只胳膊，而姐姐则是给了另外两个人一个熊抱。刚才我们在这里简短地交换过自我介绍，她们貌似对自己的姐妹关系感到很自豪，强调了好几次，可能是觉得姐妹一起来这里很了不起。我一开始听她们介绍时感到很奇怪，游戏玩家还好说，大姐头算是什么才能，那我能不能竞选一下超高校级的好姐姐？为什么这里互相认识的人那么多，明明新生来源非常分散，这也太不科学了吧？不过静下心整理情报后，也慢慢理解现状了。如果我们真的被卷入了那种实验，一切就都说得通了，一些所谓社会实验的精髓就是曾经互相信赖的人因为利益冲突撕破脸皮吧，故意挑关系好的人来实验实在太正常了。说不定这一批学生就是校方强行编造借口抓来的小白鼠，真正的新生早都开始上课了。

妹妹身边一直低着头的白金燐子应该是她们的熟人吧，看上去很紧张，一只手抓着妹妹的衣角，一只手在身侧飞快地弹着空气钢琴。虽然性格好像和豪气的姐姐、直率的妹妹差得有点远，不过性格不搭调的友人实在太常见了，那对黏在一起的歌姬和辣妹就是个好例子。今井莉莎一看就知道是那种特别会经营人际关系的女生小团体领袖，不明真相的我们刚相遇时，在经历了短暂的混乱后，她是第一个出来稳住场面的，之后还特意去和几个话比较少的人多聊了几句。而一直在她身后站着的凑友希那，可以说和莉莎是完全相反的两类人。她显然不喜欢讲话，从一开始到现在都一直绷着一张无表情的脸，一副对他人毫不关心的样子，别人向她搭话也只会敷衍性地回复一下。她刚才说自己不太擅长和陌生人说话，不提现在我们的谜之处境，被一群陌生人包围应该让她相当不好受。等等，莉莎现在搭着友希那的肩，还玩了玩她头发上的蝴蝶饰物……这两人的关系看起来比我想象得还要亲密。还是不要深究了，我对她们的隐私不感兴趣。

另一方面，两个冰川的关系似乎就比较微妙了，不仅从来没有向我们提过她们的关系，而且一直站得很开，几乎要站成对角线了。她们长得就像是同一个模子里刻出来的一样，我们都能一眼看出是同卵双胞胎。大概这就是各种故事里都很常见的关系不好的双胞胎姐妹吧，众人很识趣地没有对她们的关系发问。

以上是相对距离比较稳定的组合。除独自站在房间一角的冰川妹外，众人现在三三两两地站出了几个小圈子，是聊出了友情还是刚才正好在寒暄不得而知。

花园妙和山吹沙绫正围着市谷有咲在……我看不出她们在干什么，光看动作是在玩妙养的那堆小兔子，两边的人用兔子花式逗有咲，中间被兔子包围的那位一脸不情愿。这都是在搞什么呀。其实我也有点想玩，不过绝对不会真的那么去做，这些人太没紧张感了吧。

穿着一身毫无品味可言的男装的薰——虽然不想承认，但也算是我的老熟人——，也在和弦卷心、北泽育美进行小打小闹，看来这几个人非常意气相投。望着傻笑着的三人，我突然有种薰变成了三胞胎的错觉。太恐怖了，实在是太恐怖了，天底下像薰一样的人竟然还有那么多。

冰川姐妹的姐姐双手抱胸，正在和羽泽鸫谈着什么，双方都很严肃的样子，估计在进行当前所有对话之中最有建设性的一次讨论。这两位看来都是比较理智的人，有机会的话可以和她们聊聊，我很喜欢和思路易于预测的人谈话。至于冰川姐妹的妹妹——

在我的目光移到她身上时，冰川日菜笑眯眯的回望过来，冲着我眨了眨眼。真是个奇怪的人……说她孤僻吧，她自我介绍时活泼得要命；说她外向吧，她又故意站在人群外。我不太喜欢这种难以看透的人。

在我默默整理脑内各种信息的同时，彩的自我介绍也快接近尾声了，她略有点冒傻气的讲话风格貌似非常讨人喜欢，礼堂内一时充满了欢声笑语。彩笑则是得像只大狗一样，欢快地和心握着手，脑袋两旁的两团双马尾也和狗耳一样上下扇动着。……总觉得有点火大。究竟是为什么呢。

广播声打破了祥和的气氛。

“哔哔——！同学们关系好是大好事，但你们已经聊太久了，差不多也该让我说两句了。”

话音未落，一个诡异的深色人影被投到了礼堂中央的投影幕布上，身形像是个肌肉壮汉。它身后的背景是一个像是办公室的房间。有人被吓得尖叫了一声，听上去是彩。

“大家好，我会在接下来的一段时间里对你们的美妙学校生活进行辅助和指导，叫我新人Staff就可以啦。欢迎大家来到希望之峰学园！”

“这O南凶手一样的家伙是什么鬼！？新人Staff又是什么鬼名字，听上去像是什么手游的默认名。”有咲大声吐槽道。

“哎呀哎呀有咲酱，这么说人家会受伤的啦～～～～”黑色人影突然撒起娇来。

好恶心……诡异的电子音配上壮汉的轮廓和嗲里嗲气的台词，让我感到了生理性的不适。啊，微笑，微笑，越是这种时候越要保持职业微笑。

“这么对别人可不好哦～～我心胸宽广所以不怎么在意啦，以后对同学还这样的话可是不行的哟。要有礼貌，因为我们接下来可是要在这里相亲相爱地进行——”

人影突然张开双臂。

“‘互相残杀’啊。”

众人陷入了沉默。倒不是因为恐惧或者惊骇，是因为它的这句台词听上去很有冲击力，但我们都不懂它到底想说什么。

“沪湘蚕鲨？听上去好有趣哦，是什么新品种的鲨鱼吗，是隔壁的魔法师搞的基因工程吗？”妙一脸兴奋。

“不不不，互相、残杀，大家欢乐的杀戮，不是什么同音词～～怕你们理解不了，顺便再提醒一下，这里的残杀就是字面意思上的那个残杀哦，用各种手段剥夺其他人的生命。不要抱有侥幸心理哟。没对大家早点说明实在是抱歉，考虑到你们应该接受不了这个游戏，我们不得不用了有点强硬的手段让你们参与进来！～”

不祥的预感成真了，而且事实比想象还要夸张得多。我感觉像是被一桶冰水从头到脚浇了个透。

“杀”……不是吧。

也就是说，我被卷入了所谓的……Battle Royal？为什么在一个现代文明国家还会发生这么不讲理的事？我突然就沦为了猎奇爱好者的观赏品么？警察在做什么？

“那么接下来就向你们说明具体规则啦，有问题之后再问，人家超讨厌被打断的。假如不好好尊重人家的话……”

屏幕上出现了一个倒在血泊中的女孩，她穿着希望之峰高中部的制服，和我们一样。图片上没有拍到那人的脸，她身上也没有可见的伤口，但对现在的我们来讲这张图比那些惨烈的交通事故现场还要恐怖百倍。

过了十秒左右，新人Staff终于消去了那张图。这时已经没人吭声了，刚才大力吐槽的有咲和试图空耳的妙现在也是一脸凝重。燐子和亚子互相抱着，瑟瑟发抖。某人轻声安慰其他人的声音从一旁传来。我无暇观察其他人，不过大家的动摇程度应该都差不多，区别只有掩饰得好不好。

“刚才听到‘残杀’的时候，白鹭同学的脸一瞬间就变得比纸还要白，和你的姓很配呢！很害怕吧！放心哦，我超理解你们的，不会做诸如杀光所有同学才能毕业之类的无礼要求啦。那样的话像白鹭同学这样脆弱的孩子根本就没有机会吧。”

这家伙……我觉得自己的表情控制得还是很好的，为什么放着几个显然吓破了胆的人不管，专门要点我的名？

“大家想从这里‘毕业’，离开学校，成为对社会有用的好孩子吗？我们的毕业考核很简单哦，只要在不被发现的情况下抢先杀人就好，先到先得，名额唯一，机不可失，时不再来，某人毕业的时候其他同学会失去毕业资格。啊，但是注意一次最多杀两个人哦，如果一下就把同学全杀光了我会给你惩罚的哟。另外，划重点，不被发现，不被发现，正面刚的话当场出局哦！”

“别开玩笑了！”宇田川巴听不下去了，愤怒地冲向幕布，向投影挥舞拳头。“突然把人绑过来要我们当杀人犯？杀你还差不多！你们是什么人，对学校的人们都做了什么，这究竟是怎么一回事！！”

为什么要这么冲动，她没看到刚才那张警告图吗？！

“哎呀，人家说了不想被打断的——”

“回答我，这里是什么地方，希望之峰究竟发生了什么！”巴徒劳地锤着幕布，以此发泄怒气。

就在这时——

“小心！”

刚好站得离巴很近的育美一个飞扑，把巴撞倒在地板上。

身后有什么东西划破了空气，随之而来的是——

在巴原来站着的位置……前方的幕布上，出现了几个孔洞。

我已经没有更多的思考余地，转头向后看去。

……一只造型奇葩的粉红熊人正用枪指着我们。

它长得十分滑稽，但现在指着我们的黑洞洞枪口让人完全笑不出来。

“这是警告射击，故意打偏的。再胡闹就开除哦。”新人Staff的声音，从那只熊的方向传了过来。是穿了玩偶装吗……不对，这好像是个机器人。仔细一看，我发现枪和它的手是一体的。

这次是真的没有人敢说什么了。惊魂未定的巴和育美一动不动地坐在地上。

“人家的兴致都被你们搅没了啦。其实还有很多其他规则的，给你们发学生手册，你们自己在上面查吧！啊，考虑到这里有些人可能抱着‘与其毕业不如一直留在这里’之类的消极想法……”

熊人突然抬起一条腿，以另一条腿为轴转了个圈，然后对我们说道。

“我们也有准备相应的措施哟。现在向各位同学发放你们的电子学生手册，请仔细阅读第一次使用时弹出来的小贴士！一定要读哦，最好马上读完！这些都是为你们专门定做的，指纹不对的话打不开，注意不要拿错了！”

它空出来的那只手里不知什么时候多出了一沓像超薄手机一样的东西 。熊人向我们走来， 给我们发放所谓的“学生手册”。一开始没人敢接，彩畏畏缩缩地上前从熊人手中收下学生手册后，众人才陆续照做。

我端详了一下学生手册，它的背部有个按钮，估计就是电源。用手指长按几秒后，屏幕亮了起来。

“学生ID 9818 是否作为【白鹭千圣】认证？”

我点击触摸屏上的“是”，提示消失了，取而代之的是一个载入画面。使用方法应该和普通的手机差不多。

载入结束后，屏幕正上方出现了“新生必读的重要校规”字样。屏幕左边有一个目录，右边似乎是各个小标题下对应内容的显示区，我一一查看各条提示。

“学生手册是学生身份的唯一认证手段，宿舍、储物柜等专用设施现已全部上锁，通过学生手册认证才可开启。”

“成功杀人并通过学级裁判后方可毕业。”

“学级裁判的结果由你们的投票决定。找到真凶的情况下，只有真凶会被处刑。但是，如果错误地指证了不是真凶的人，凶手以外的人都会被处刑，只有成功欺骗了大家的凶手可以毕业。”

“允许帮凶的存在，但多人杀人的情况下，只有其中的一人能够成为“真凶”，请自行协商。”

“尸体被三人以上发现后，‘尸体发现广播’会自动播放。”

“在自己房间以外的地方就寝的人，会受到惩罚。”

“禁止破坏学校设施，违者会受到惩罚。”

………………

“惊喜！第一轮的特殊规则”

“16人当中，有一人吞下了我们提供的炸弹，X小时内不杀人炸弹就会在她体内爆炸。请不要试图强行排出炸弹，我们有相应的应对措施。那位同学，我们已经在某个界面对您进行了身份提示，并向您展示了炸弹倒计时的具体数字，为防止暴露您的身份，今后您将无法再次查看这些情报。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然的千圣视角。原则上来讲主视角没出事的情况下这样瞎切视角非常不好，但我在看过《超幻想乡级的弹丸论破》这部杰作后，认为弹丸的角色导入部分虽然在原作里很重要，但对同人类作品来讲没什么必要，因为会产生大量的冗余情报。所以就用一个比较耍赖的方法把导入部分略过去了。下章切回去。  
> 炸弹桥段恶搞了999，强行给动机。  
> 这文的CP描写不会太多，但是YukiLisa是会有的。


	3. Cannibal Carnival  -Daily Life- (1)

“运气不佳的同学不要气馁，说不定特殊福利正在等着你！”  
“就在刚刚，二楼正式向各位开放了！请务必去探索！”  
读完这两条后，我终于看完了所有的“重要校规”，抬头一看，发现大家好像都已经看完。大概是我的阅读速度太慢……  
我发现，刚才那只持枪威胁我们的熊人不知不觉间消失了。但是，紧绷的气氛丝毫没有得到缓和。刚才大家的谈笑仿佛就像是幻觉一般，所有人都用猜忌的眼光紧张地扫视着别人。  
不，也不能说是所有人。  
有个人行动了。  
在其他人都杵在原地的时候，心落落大方地走到我们的中间，脸上带着阳光的笑容，向我们高声喊话。  
“被坏人塞了炸弹的是哪位同学？说出来吧，我们一起来帮你想办法！”  
一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩了礼堂……  
她的提议反而让众人更加警惕，妙摆了个用手肘护住头的姿势。  
心歪了歪头。  
“奇怪啊，没有吗？Staff先生骗了我们吗？所谓的炸弹其实根本不存在吗？”  
“啊，真是虚幻。《奥赛罗》第三幕第三场……啊，主帅，您要留心嫉妒啊；那是一个绿眼的妖魔，谁做了它的牺牲，就要受它的玩弄。”薰闭上双眼，摊开双手，走到心的身边，“竟然会中如此愚蠢的挑拨离间之计……可悲可叹……我们之间的友谊，怎能败给满口谎言的恶魔？”  
“哦哦！原来是开玩笑啊。这种玩笑也太可恶了！”育美听薰这么说，也气冲冲的附和道。  
听到这三人让人哭笑不得的结论，有个人终于忍不住了，大声回嘴。  
“首先，看了刚才那些事之后怎么都不可能觉得那家伙在开玩笑吧！其次，正常人在这种情况下也根本不可能站出来吧！”  
看来所谓“槽点”就是有咲的逆鳞，薰和育美被突然出来反驳的她吓得抖了抖，心倒是一副无所谓的样子。  
“有咲你也冷静点，我觉得她们只是想缓和气氛。”沙绫赶紧出来打圆场，但似乎并没有什么效果。  
“明明就是当真了吧！”有咲叫道。  
“事实当然应该当真呀，不被相信的事实可就不是事实了！”心回话。  
听着越来越混乱的对话，纱夜也忍不住加入了议论。  
“不要再说这些没有意义的事了，经历了刚才的事还能觉得这是个玩笑吗？我们讨论些有用的事吧。”  
“对，现在情况很糟糕，大家再吵只会让情况恶化。”沙绫说。  
我是觉得她们至少缓和了气氛，没啥不好啦……总比刚才大家一句话都不说要好。  
纱夜接着说道，“那个炸弹人现在除了杀人以外没有别的活路，不可能主动暴露身份。既然如此，作为潜在的受害者，我们就得抢先消除这个可能性才行。不管她是谁，她现在已经完全站到我们的对立面了。”  
心听了这句话后有些不满，“对立面？我们是同学啊！”，可其他几个一直没说话的人似乎很赞同纱夜的话。  
“不过……那个，消除可能性……请问具体是该怎么做呢？”燐子弱弱地问道。  
“理论上，限制那人的行动自由是最稳妥的方法，但我们现在并没有什么获取那个人身份的好办法呢。”千圣说。  
我觉得自已也该说两句：“没办法直接防止那人杀人的话，只要保证大家都没办法行凶就行了吧？”  
鸫提议：“大家在这里互相监视，应该就不会出事了吧？这么多人看着，很难在不被发现的情况下杀人。”  
巴反对：“事情哪有那么简单，人总有走神的时候，我们又不知道得等多久。我看，就该把所有人搜一遍身，把所有可以当凶器的东西一起处理掉。”  
听完这话后，妙不高兴了：“你要处理掉我的兔子们？”  
“不，我是说凶器——”  
“兔子当然可以当凶器啊。它们可以咬死人，还能踢死人！”  
“什么乱七八糟的。你这么激动，难道是带了什么见不得人的东西？”  
“我的兔子哪有见不得人？”  
莉莎挡在两人中间：“两位，冷静一点！现在——”  
然后被她的同伴打断了。  
友希那说：“大家别吵了，我觉得巴提的方案很合理，不如我们每个人挨个上前来让其他人搜身。”  
“友、友希那？”莉莎好像没想到友希那会突然赞成巴的意见。  
“啊——说得好！那、那这样吧！大家民主表决，同意姐姐和友希那学姐的人举手！”亚子赶紧附和道。  
虽然被搜身是不太让人舒服，不过现在保证大家的安全才是最重要的。再这样吵下去就会没完没了的。  
“我也同意！大家投票表决吧！”我举起手说。  
其他几个持相同意见的人也举起手来。  
结果，除了心、薰、育美、妙、莉莎以外，所有人都举起了手。  
心一脸难以置信的样子，但看到大多数人都举了手也没再说什么。

……  
一番折腾之后……  
结果让我们大出所料。  
所有人身上都没有像是凶器的东西。准确地说，不是一开始就没带，是全都被没收了。  
“奇怪，我是带了折叠刀的，怎么不见了？”  
“你都不检查自己的随身物品的吗？”  
“化妆盒里的剪刀不见了！”  
“我针线包里的针和剪刀也不见了……”  
众人议论纷纷。  
纱夜再次提议：“既然现在凶手没有可以杀人的工具，解决方案就很简单了。我们全都在走廊里互相保持安全距离，一直等到炸弹人自己自爆死就行。就算她想拉人垫背，也有足够的空间逃跑。”  
心走到纱夜面前，鼓起脸颊：“你在说什么啊？我们大家都是伙伴，伙伴就应该同甘共苦，怎么可以抛下她不管呢？”  
纱夜反问她：“什么伙伴不伙伴的，第一次见面的人而已，说她是我们的敌人完全没有问题。你觉得我们现在还能做什么？让她杀人就好了吗？就算在学级裁判中给她投了票，也至少会产生一个无辜的牺牲者。”  
“坏人是那个奇怪的大叔，不是可怜的同学；现在应该想办法一起逃出这里，而不是放弃那个同学，这也太自私了！她什么都没有做错啊！我希望大家能够一起开开心心的，而不是只有几个人能开心！为什么你不多想想那个同学会怎么想，却要站到那个伤害我们的大叔的角度想问题呢？”  
“倒是告诉我该怎么想办法逃出去啊，我们刚才一起把这层楼到处搜过了吧！你以为我想听那个怪人的命令……”  
“姐，听我说两句～”  
刚才还在讲个不停的纱夜，在听到这声音的瞬间僵住了。  
日菜笑嘻嘻地走上前来。 “哦～终于肯听我说话了。那个啊，虽然我也不能全盘赞同心的想法，不过你的那个方案有可能会害死我们所有人哦。”  
“你在说什么……”  
“如果Staff先生提前跟我们讲了炸弹型号还好说，但现在我们并不知道炸弹的威力有多大哦？姐你听说过那个超——级小的炸弹让一整架飞机完全粉碎的新闻吗？如果运气不好，所有人就一起碰碰地说再见啦，我可还有好多事想干呢。那样的话，还不如让炸弹同学杀人呢，至少我们知道杀人数目是有上限的。”  
“你这只不过是在臆测而已，怎么不担心天花板掉下来砸死我们？不如让她杀人？你想说我们应该鼓励她杀人？再说我们身上根本没有凶器……”  
“我一点都不想看到有人被杀，但更不想和大家一起咻咻咻。再说，现在没有凶器不代表等会找不到呀。”  
“……你到底想说什么？”  
“看完那些‘校规’应该能明白，Staff先生把我们抓到这里单纯就是想看杀人推理秀，所有不听话的人都会被‘转学’吧？我们可以把炸弹和那些惩罚性的校规看作一类东西，那是他的最后通牒，是防止我们不按他的愿望行动的一个保障。把它当成解决问题的手段，就完全和Staff先生的初衷相反了。但这么一想，就会发现一件很奇怪的事。”  
有咲点了点头：“这样啊，我好像有点懂你的思路了。‘如果我是那个想看杀戮游戏的变态，我会想看到什么？’绝对不是一群什么都不做的人。我们身上可以当凶器的东西全被没收了，他又逼着那人去杀人，又剥夺她的杀人机会，这完全不合理！”  
日菜继续说道，“他就是想拿我们玩游戏啊，我们对他来讲都是游戏里的NPC。从这个角度来看，他的行为就很容易理解了。为什么要特意没收凶器？我猜是为了游戏的平衡，毕竟不是所有人都带了凶器。那，接下来要怎么让游戏继续正常进行？”  
我突然想到，“校规的最后一条上写着，向我们开放了可以探索的新地区！难道说凶器——”  
“没错！给彩加五分。”日菜给了我一个大拇指，“估计我们的‘当前任务’就是去新地区找凶器吧！”  
亚子好像听晕了：“为什么我们现在又要去找凶器了？你们真想杀人？杀人是犯法的吧？”  
燐子看上去快哭出来了，亚子在一旁抱了抱她，“我们要……要帮那个人找凶器，好让她来杀我们？这，这也太……我不懂……”  
“虽然听上去是毫无逻辑，但对我们来讲，那么做说不定还真的比较保险。”千圣说，“刚才巴仅仅因为打断了‘解说’就差点被枪直接打死，校规中各种暗示……犯下妨碍这个游戏的小错就可能引来杀身之祸，而现在我们如果要逃避游戏的核心——‘杀人’的话……”  
“毫无根据……”友希那若有所思，“不过，好像也挺……被动地逃避现实，反而……十五分之一……”  
莉莎抱着头低声说：“可、可是，杀人？那可是杀人啊？我们为什么要……”  
妙说：“我大概明白了，不入虎穴焉得虎子对吧？日菜学姐说得有道理。”  
“等等。”沙绫摇头，“你们是不是忘了什么？如果那个人成功瞒过我们杀人，我们照样会全部死掉。”  
纱夜赞同：“……没错。扯了一大堆胡话，却模糊了一个重要的问题，如果真的要玩这个荒唐的游戏，我们哪来那么大的自信一定能抓住真凶？”  
鸫说：“说到这个，我觉得，我刚才的那个想法……”  
“——不行呢！”日菜打断道，“杀人本来就很难，还要在大家眼皮底下作案的话，不露马脚几乎就不可能了！这样是不行的！”  
“你听上去好像还挺希望凶手不露马脚？”千圣说。  
“那当然了！”日菜干脆地答道。  
“你，难道就是那个——”巴怀疑地盯着日菜。  
“不是的吧？别冲动！”育美怕巴再次做出傻事，示意薰一起按住她，巴无辜地表示她并没有冲动。  
“哦！兔子被逼急了也会咬人？”妙问。  
“哈？”有咲用看外星人的眼神看着她。  
纱夜说：“……日菜的意思是，得给凶手作案的机会对吧？如果不给她一些‘可以成功’的希望，那她根本不会去杀人。”  
“哦！姐姐太懂我了！”  
纱夜没有讲话，把头转到另一边。  
燐子问：“但这样一来又绕回去了呢，如果要给她更多机会，那我们的机会又……？”  
千圣说：“其实鸫一开始的思路挺好的，改成两人一组互相监视怎么样？这样那人既有赢面，又没大到会让我们摸不着头脑的地步。”  
我说：“这样不错呢，大家以房间为单位一起去探索二楼？不要太悲观，没准我们运气好，发现了熊进出的秘密通道，然后直接逃出去！”  
很久没说话的心赞成了我：“对，彩说得很好！你们刚才讲的那一大堆什么凶器，什么杀人，我不感兴趣，更不想扯上关系。我们现在就努力探索吧，大家一起找到离开这里的办法！”

……  
虽然看得出有人很不满，有人很惊恐，但我们大概算是达成了关于“现在该做什么”的共识。  
众人离开礼堂，开始进行探索。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人太多，分配台词好难……之后尽量让所有人都在自己的回合刷一刷存在感吧。  
> 第一章到处刑为止的部分都差不多想好了，trick的质量很烂，可我是真的没有灵感……


	4. Cannibal Carnival  -Daily Life- (2)

我走出礼堂时，发现周围的环境发生了异变。  
具体来讲，现在走廊里布满了造型很神奇的粉红小熊。  
外型和刚才那个熊人是一样的，但是大小和普通的玩具熊差不多。  
我拿起其中一只，发现它和大型熊人一样是金属制的。这里的金属制品也太多了吧，不怕生锈的吗？  
和刚才大型熊人不一样，这个小熊就算被我拿起来也一动不动，更没有发出什么声音。我把它翻过来倒过去地看了一圈，并没有看到开关之类的东西。  
“可能是没有充电？可惜这里好像没有比较熟悉机械的人，不然我们可以请教她。”  
千圣在我背后这么说道。  
“哇！啊，是千圣啊。”我急忙转过身。  
我被一地的熊吸引了注意力，一时忘了现在千圣正在按照“二人组行动方案”和我一起行动。可以的话我是不想叫出声来的……  
“又被吓到了？希望你能习惯我的存在。还是说，我有那么吓人？”千圣抿嘴微笑道。她真好看……啊，不对。  
“不、不是。我这人没事就爱叫两声！”  
“这样啊？这种奇怪的兴趣最好尽早改掉。”  
“话说回来！”我强行转换话题，“千圣怎么看大家的讨论呢？”  
“乱七八糟，不认真的人太多。而且，说实话，她们最后得出的结论并不是很合理。”  
“咦？”  
事情不对劲。  
她原来是这么想的吗？但刚刚她不是这么说的呀。  
“可是刚才千圣好像也很赞同的样子……最后敲定行动方案的人里，也有你一个呀！怎么现在、现在——”  
“……我只是尊重大家的选择而已。与其让混乱的讨论持续下去，还不如顺从那个走向，找到一个可以让大家妥协的平衡点。我们现在可算是绑在一根绳上的蚂蚱呢。”  
这么说来……刚才日菜讲话时，其实我也存有一丝疑虑，但我看大家一脸投入，才没有把自己的全部想法说出口。  
可是假如，我是说假如，大家其实都是这样想的，那我们是不是已经造成了什么不可挽回的错误？  
“算了！不管这些了，现在再胡思乱想也没有意义吧，大家都已经开始行动了。我们也快点离开这里吧。”现在时间可是非常紧迫，于是我催促千圣开始调查。  
千圣点头赞同，“你的决断力意外地强。我们走吧。”  
她应该是在夸我吧……？  
我们不再讲话，默默向目的地走去。  
不知道“那个人”是谁呢。应该不是千圣吧？  
我并不想怀疑自己的室友，而且我的直觉告诉我，她不是那种会随便杀人的人。但是我的理性告诉我要紧紧盯好她。  
毕竟，“演员”撒起谎来，应该比起我们这些普通人要专业多了吧？她的话有几句真，有几句假，恐怕只有她自己才知道。  
而且……我总觉得，刚才千圣没有把她赞同日菜的真正理由告诉我。

 

我们走到一楼楼梯口，发现刚才封锁了通向二楼楼梯的障碍物已经消失了，正如那条规则所说。  
但是，通往地下的那一边还是无法通过。  
我正要上楼梯，  
“——等等。”  
“咦？？”  
走在我身边的千圣一把拉住我的手，阻止我过去。  
“在此之前，我们先问问她们到底想做什么吧。”  
“她们？”我扭过头四处张望。“你是说？”  
“你看。”千圣朝走廊的方向指了指。  
今井莉莎和凑友希那正朝着楼梯的反方向——宿舍房间的方向走去。  
“她们打算直接回房吗？”我问。  
“刚才我们讲话的时候，我留心了一下其他人的动向。大部分人都陆续上去了。只有她们……”  
“真是奇怪。去问问她们原因吧！  
“咦？等等、彩——”  
“她们可不会等我们！”我不喊住她们的话，她们可就进房了！  
我挣开千圣没什么力气的手，跑向她们。  
“友希那、莉莎！”  
听到我的喊声，那两人惊讶地停住脚步，莉莎还下意识地做了个护住友希那的动作。我不是来抢她的，不要这样！  
“呃……上原同学？”  
友希那面无表情的脸上也浮现出一丝惊讶，貌似是没有想到有人会叫住她，不过，比起那个！  
“我是丸山啦！丸山彩！刚才和你打过招呼的哦，友希那！”  
“啊，对不起……记错了。奇怪，上原是谁？”  
就算你问我，我也不知道呀。虽然打工的时候被叫成过什么“春山”“圆山”“方文山”，但“上原”差得也太远了吧！  
“彩，找我们有什么事吗？”莉莎挡在陷入沉思的友希那面前。  
我决定单刀直入：“那我就直接问了。大家都到楼上去调查，你们两人却直接回房，这是为什么呢？我们不是怀疑你们想干坏事，只是好奇，所以想过来问一问情况。”  
啊，后面那句是不是没必要说？  
莉莎也用坚决的口气回答：“我只是觉得没有必要上楼。上面可能有凶器吧？我可不想让友希那和危险的人呆在同一个地方，趁有可能行凶的人还没下来，我们赶紧躲到宿舍里。”  
虽然隐约也有猜到原因，没想到还真是这样！因为不赞同日菜，所以打算把自己和室友锁在房间里吗。在这种充满了猜忌的“游戏”里，如果有一个莉莎一样的好朋友，应该会让人非常放心吧。  
“原来如此，莉莎真的很关心友希那呢！但是其他人都上去了，只有你们和大家分开行动，万一等会出了什么事，你们会……”  
“……那、那么。友希那自己又是怎么想的呢？那个危险的人真的已经上楼了吗？”一个熟悉的声音打断了我。  
我用余光看了一眼，原来是刚赶过来的千圣，她体力是真的不太好啊。  
“这是什么意思？”  
刚才听我自我介绍时还非常亲切的莉莎，现在却警戒地看着我们。是因为友希那在身边的缘故吗？还是因为千圣的质疑？  
“我问的是友希那同学……不是你，莉莎同学。或者，难道说，你的意见就是她的意见？”千圣看着友希那，这么回答。  
“……！”莉莎皱了一下眉头，但很快就恢复了原来的表情。  
“白鹭同学，你有什么想说的就直接说吧，不要绕圈子。我不喜欢绕圈子。”友希那似乎没有察觉到逐渐紧张起来的气氛，用她特有的平淡语气说道。话说，你记得千圣的姓，却不记得我的吗！  
“你真的觉得这样被动地等着就好吗？她想为你做决定，但你自己的真实想法又是怎么样的呢？难道说……你只是盲目地跟着莉莎走而已？又或者……你不得不跟着她走？”千圣毫不客气地问了一连串尖锐的问题。  
这就实在是有点过了吧！就算是冷淡如友希那，表情也逐渐险恶起来。  
“我觉得莉莎的想法比冰川同学……妹妹那边，要合理。我自己也没什么别的想法，所以就按她说的做了，仅此而已。你是不是怀疑莉莎在用什么手段操纵我？从外人的角度来看，也不是不能理解……但希望你能知道，我们已经认识很久了，我信赖她就和我信赖自己的父亲一个道理。你一个陌生人，就不要随便质疑我们的关系了。”  
她好像是第一次一口气说这么多话。就连莉莎似乎也吃了一惊，她瞪大双眼，呆呆地望着友希那。  
千圣则是丝毫不打算让步。她好像还没放弃自己的猜想。  
“美好的友情呢，但比起人的主观想法，客观的可能性对我们来讲更重要。假如她……”  
“不要再说了。”  
千圣的话讲到一半，就被友希那冷冰冰地截断了。虽然千圣没讲完，但我也懂她到底想说什么。  
假如莉莎就是那个被新人Staff喂了炸弹的人？又或者……  
现在两人间的火药味越来越浓了，我却插不进嘴。  
“不可能的。莉莎不管在任何情况下都不会去杀人，只有这点我能向你保证。”  
友希那走到千圣面前，盯着千圣的双眼，一字一句地说。  
“不可能杀人吗？但她有可能有动机？你呢？你们……”千圣好像被友希那吓了一跳，有些语无伦次了，还往后退了一步。  
“再这么下去，我要就当是你在故意找茬了，白鹭同学。”  
友希那又上前了一步。  
放着不管就要引发暴力事件了！  
“千圣，别这样，说得太过分了！”我实在听不下去了，强行打圆场，“她们连凶器都没有，怎么杀人？真想杀人总不会现在就躲起来吧？我知道你很害怕，但也没必要因此就怀疑所有人！”  
千圣可能也没想到友希那会这么激动，接过我的话茬。“也是呢。抱歉冒犯两位了，我受了突如其来的死亡威胁的刺激后，吓得不知如何是好，产生了身边的人都想要加害于自己的错觉，却没有想到这种出于自卫意识的无差别敌意对他人来讲是多么过分。”  
“没事，我们没有在意，我相信千圣的本意不是要伤害友希那。以后好好相处吧，不要再随便吵架了，彩、千圣。”莉莎好像也不希望她们之间发生冲突，赶紧抓住这个下台阶的机会。她按住友希那的肩膀，冲我们笑了笑，不过笑得非常勉强。就算性格再怎么随和，果然还是会在意千圣刚才的那些话吧。千圣为什么要用这种态度和她们谈话呢？刚才讨论的时候，她还很谨慎呀。  
千圣冲她们摆出了营业微笑。友希那则是……肉眼可见的无法释怀，她仍然凶巴巴地瞪着千圣，就这么被莉莎半哄半拖地带进了她们的房间。  
我们离开了那两人，再次回到楼梯口。  
“千圣，你对那两个人是不是提防过头了？上来就树敌，不太好吧，而且我真的觉得没什么必要怀疑她们，你一开始怀疑莉莎我还能理解，后面就……”我说。  
“嗯，试探一番后我也觉得她们两人都没有向我们隐瞒什么。不过，虽然你刚才说她们没有凶器……但是……”  
试探？原来刚才是要试探吗？这代价有点大。  
千圣走向我，伸过头来，轻轻地在我耳边说道。  
“‘亲密’比任何一种凶器都要危险哦。你最好也多留个心眼。”  
然后，她转身上楼。我望着她的背影，跟在后面。  
“千圣……”  
她这个人，似乎非常缺乏安全感啊。  
千圣，你究竟是……？

 

“哇！！唉唉唉！？！？”  
——这是我上楼之后说的第一句话。  
“我刚才说过了吧，这种奇怪的兴趣最好趁早改掉。”  
千圣在一旁对我进行吐槽。  
“但、但是！我觉得看到这种场景还能一声不吭的人才比较奇怪！”  
“我这么奇怪还真是对不起了。”  
“啊，我、我不是说千圣你……”  
“嗯？是吗？”  
“千、千圣！你刚才也说了不要东扯西拉吧，我们认真调查啊！”  
“我在调查呢，用眼睛。难道彩聊起天来就不看周围了吗？”  
呜呜呜，为什么她一直那么淡定啊？我都要怀疑她其实早就知道二楼长什么样了。  
二楼和一楼的差距实在太大了，不管是装修风格还是实际内容。简直就像把两栋完全没有关系的建筑用一个楼梯强行拼在一起一样。  
和铁皮箱似的一楼完全不同，二楼看上去要开阔很多，到处都是用落地玻璃隔开的不同店铺。这完全就是个百货商场啊！  
奇怪的是，各个店面的招牌上并没有品牌名，也没有LOGO，只有声明了商店性质的文字。“运动用品”、“食品”、“音乐”、“娱乐”、“药铺”、“服装”……  
好诡异啊，这里的走廊地板材质和一楼不同，但上面却同样散布着那种粉色小熊。这是什么恐怖游戏的布景吗？  
我们现在，恐怕真的不是在学校里，而是在什么刻意建出的地方——眼前的场景，让我对这一猜想更加确信。  
透过那些店铺的玻璃橱窗，我看到了几个熟悉的身影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后还是决定不留存稿，行凶手法改了两次，现在的版本是“虽然智障，但是可行版”，应该……问题不大？总觉得纠结下去的话可能这文就在修改中蒸发了（  
> 千圣：搞个大新闻  
> 彩：队友神经刀怎么办？话说她到底能不能算是我的队友啊？


	5. Cannibal Carnival  -Daily Life- (3)

唔，大家的位置意外地分散？还以为这种情况下大部分人都会聚集在那几个地方……  
是因为彼此之间的戒心吗？  
我等会找她们说话的时候是不是举起双手展示一下自己的无武装状态比较好？  
……  
我们来到了运动用品区门前。  
几排荧光灯管下是一片深灰色地坪，上面摆着几种货架，一种是固定在墙边的大型架子，上面的各种商品按种类分列摆放。篮球、手套、头盔等体积比较小的东西直接摆在架上，羽毛球拍、网球拍之类的则是竖着挂在挂钩上。  
另一种是在提供置物区的同时起区域划分作用的双面货架。原来这里连钓鱼竿和鱼饵都有卖。  
第三种是充分考虑了购物者视野范围的小型货架。说是架子，其实长得更像球框，就是体育课上用来装篮球和排球的那种。似乎主要用来装那些相对比较大的货物……连帐篷都有啊，这种地方有卖帐篷的必要么？  
这个地方的面积虽然比不上外面的大商店，但是货物的种类倒是挺全面的。各种球类和对应的球拍、轮滑和滑板、甚至还有几架自行车摆在角落。  
我在“欢乐迪”帮忙搬过几次货物，这里和那个地方似乎相差不远。嗯，也不对，这里没有运动鞋、运动服之类的配套衣物，照理来说不会这样。是因为还有个服装分区的缘故吗。  
……等等，我突然发现了一个很大的问题。  
我身上只剩几张纸币而已。并且，只要我还被关在这里，就没有任何办法补充自己的所持金钱数。  
不过这个地方好像也没有收银的人，难不成……  
进去看看情况好了。  
我拉开玻璃门走了进去，然后被一发羽毛球糊脸。  
理论上，这时候我应该惨叫一声，然后倒在地上。  
但这次我忍住了，没有发出声音，也没有做什么多余的动作。  
并不是因为不想再听千圣的说教，而是因为刚才已经隔着玻璃看到了里面在发生什么事，所以走进来的时候已经做好了心理准备。  
心和日菜把货架当球网，在里面上窜下跳地打羽毛球的情景，在外面的我可是看得一清二楚。  
我也是会成长的！  
话虽如此，被一记全力扣杀直击还是有点疼。还好她们玩的不是足球或者篮球，不然我的脖子就危险了。  
“啊，是彩！你好啊——！来打球的？”  
罪魁祸首——日菜向我跑来。  
“我、我只是路过而已。”  
要问我想不想和她们一起玩，其实我是有点想的，我上初中的时候也很喜欢用书当球拍，和同学在教室后面打球。不过现在不是玩的时候，而且绝对会被某人怒斥。  
我把球扔回给她，她伸手接住。  
“我帮你再拿一个拍子！嗯，不过，三个人怎么玩呢？”  
“不，所以说我没打算玩……”  
“刚才那球打到脸上了耶！算谁得分？”刚才一直在和她打球的心向我们走来。  
日菜答道：“嗯，算接球的人得分吧？”  
目睹了一切的千圣单手扶额，对我说：“先别管她们，我们先把这里……”  
“哦！这不是千圣吗！你终于抵挡不住杀戮冲动的侵蚀，来找我们决斗了？”日菜看到千圣，送了她个滑稽的斜眼笑。  
千圣额头上的青筋貌似开始往外凸了。  
我希望她没有胃病史，毕竟这里好像没有医生。  
“啊哈哈，日菜真是幽默啊。”我干笑了几声，“你们一直这样玩下去没问题嘛？心不是说要找出去的方法嘛？”  
“啊！”听我这么提醒，心一脸恍然大悟的样子。“日菜，我们玩了多久？”  
“五分钟吧？我没特意去看时间。”日菜说。  
“日菜！我们快去下一个地方看看吧！这里好像没什么特别的。”心把手上的球和球拍放回原处，拍着日菜的背催促道。  
“哎，我们都还没决出胜负——”  
我赶紧用守门的动作拦住两人：“等等，我们也正在调查逃脱的方法，你们有发现什么吗？能告诉我吗？”  
“唔，这样啊？”日菜用拇指托住下巴，视线飘向上方：“有是有啦，恐怕不是你期待的那种。”  
而心则是一把握住我的手，双眼发光。“没问题！加入我们的日心欢乐冒险队吧！啊，现在是彩日心。”  
“欢乐冒险队……”被我们无视的千圣站在一旁，双手扶着货架喃喃自语，不知道到底在做什么。  
从我对她们的印象来看，她应该不太擅长和这两人交流，最好先让她一个人待一会儿，这样对大家都好。  
这种时候就交给我吧！  
我问心和日菜：“呃，所以……你们有发现什么线索吗？”  
心说：“虽然不算是线索，但发生了一些事，都告诉你，我从头开始讲哦！我们本来是想进来看看这里有没有暗门，结果进来之后到处调查了一会，Staff先生就突然从学生手册里和我们说，要我们随便找个什么球打一打，如果打得好看就给我们奖励。我答应了，然后我们就选了羽毛球，因为比较轻！”  
“我觉得——可能是定点感应，也可能这整个地方都是一个物联网系统，手册是里面的一个终端。我不太懂这些东西！所以还是不去想了！”日菜补充道。  
我也不懂啊，而且显然比你更不懂！而且这什么超展开！  
“等等，我不太明白……什么叫突然从手册里和你们说？”我看了看自己的学生手册，没有发现什么异状。  
“就是手册突然亮起来，然后Staff先生的脸和声音在里面出现！啊，不过他好像没找彩是不是？”心说。  
“嗯，要不是你和我说了这事，我都不知道他能用这个和我们讲话。”我答道。  
话说回来，这东西的能源到底是从哪里来的？手册的界面上并没有电量图标之类的东西。  
因为目前为止已经碰上太多超乎想象的事情了，我决定先不管这事。都莫名被卷入这么匪夷所思的游戏了，再继续被常识束缚可就说不过去了。  
“那我接着讲啦！”心继续说道，“虽然我们试着打了几个来回，但他好像不怎么满意。”  
“不满意？”我说。  
“是这样，我们打着打着，他突然大笑起来，叫了声：‘算了吧！’然后屏幕就灭了，再打开就已经看不到他了。日菜说好像手册里没有主动联系他的功能，所以我想着能不能再打一会看看……”心说。  
“所以我就说啦，我们在那一刻已经被他刷掉了！不过羽毛球还蛮好玩的。”日菜嘟起了嘴。  
呃，这都什么和什么啊？完全搞不懂新人Staff这么做的意图，特意来逗她们玩？  
啊！难道说……  
因为还想再问她们几个问题，我决定不说出自己的这个猜想。虽然我觉得日菜大概也想到了。  
我问她们：“你们调查的时候有什么发现吗？”  
日菜答道：“这里的东西上都标有价格，但是店里却没有收银台。我试了一下，把里面的东西扔到外面什么也不会触发，之后又试着自己带着球拍进出，同样没有引发什么异常现象。不知道那个价格有什么意义呢？反正携带商品进出应该是不违反校规的，我用学生手册搜了下，没有相关的结果。”  
啊，说来手册里应该还有其他的条例……我们刚才看的大概只是最基本的那些。她考虑的还真周全。怎么说呢，日菜虽然偶尔会讲些不过大脑的话，但果然是个非常厉害的人！人与人之间的差距可真大呀，我就绝对不会考虑那么多。嗯，千圣可能会？  
心抗议道：“日菜！不管有没有人看着，都不可以偷东西哦！老板可能是有事出门了吧，他回来的时候会伤心的。”  
“又没办法付钱。”  
“日菜！”心鼓起脸颊。  
“哼～”日菜也模仿心的表情。  
心……虽然有时不考虑周围状况的发言有些烦人，但她是那种我很憧憬，而自己没有勇气去成为的人。在自己生命受到威胁的情况下还能挺身而出，为素不相识的陌生人辩护，真是勇敢。可是说实话，她的那份勇敢与正直完全不适合出现在这个地方……希望她纯粹的愿望能得到相应的回报吧。  
总之，虽然千圣好像不太喜欢她们，但我还是蛮喜欢她们的。不过，虽然在性格方面很欣赏她们，我也能懂千圣为什么不太想和她们交流就是了，从刚才起她就一直一言不发……  
我最好别把她放置太久吧。  
日菜和心还在那里大眼瞪小眼，我问她们：“还有什么别的发现吗？”  
“另外就是……你近距离看看这排货架上的东西吧。”日菜说。  
我照做了。  
我看看……每种货物似乎都只有一个型号的，一般来讲至少也该多提供几种颜色或者大小的选项吧。另外……  
我抱起一个足球，仔细看了看，然后察觉了这些商品的异常之处。  
虽然上面贴着商品名、价格的标签，但是所有物品上都没有商标和条形码。  
也不像是被故意抹掉了，不管是用物理还是化学手段那样做，多少都会损坏货物吧？  
难道这些货物都是某些人特地定制的？这么做又有什么意义？  
我自己能看出来的，就只有这些了。  
我把自己的想法讲给日菜听。  
“嗯，我也说不出很多的意见了。没想到彩虽然看上去笨笨的，其实还会考虑不少东西！好玩好玩，你真是个好玩的人。”她摸了摸我的头。  
这……我就当是她在夸我了。  
“继续呆在这里也没什么用了，我们走吧！”心一手牵起我，一手牵起日菜，“欢乐冒险队，再次出发！”  
就在这时……  
“……不好意思，可以放开彩吗？”  
我们发现，已经恢复了常态的千圣正站在门口。  
心并不想就这么放手。“为什么要松手呢，没有这个必要。我们都是冒险伙伴，就该手拉手一起行动呀。对了，千圣，你也来加入我们吧！来，彩，你也拉着千圣的手吧！”  
“呃、啊、唉？”我陷入了混乱，“这个嘛，不太好——”  
“……可是我们还想再多查一查这里的各种商品有没有什么问题，虽然我和彩非常想帮你，但是恐怕暂时没办法和你一起行动。对吧，彩？”千圣给我使了个眼色，但我并不明白她到底什么意思。  
……不管了，这里配合她一下比较好吧？  
“嗯、是的，她说得对。对不起了，心。”  
“哎——！这里根本就没什么好查的嘛。不过，算了。就算不在一起行动，我们的心也是一直连在一起的！你们也加油哦。”  
好耳熟的台词啊，我记得《光O美少女》的每部剧场版里都有这句话。……虽然我上小学后就没看过了！  
“说得非常好。我们也好好做我们份内的事，才能更好地帮助心她们，彩你说是不是。”  
“嗯，是啊是啊。”我急忙点头。  
日菜戳了戳心：“别管她们了，我们比谁先进对面那扇门吧。三二一跑！”她拔腿就跑。  
“哎，日菜！等等我！偷跑是犯规的！”心一边叫着，一边也跑远了。  
就这么突然跑掉了……这两个人还真是精力旺盛，有点羡慕。  
我问千圣：“那么，千圣有什么很在意的地方呢？我们一起去看看状况吧。”  
“嗯？什么都没有哦。”千圣若无其事地说。  
“哈？那刚才……”  
“刚才发生了什么吗？”  
“我们不是要调查……”  
“调查？你们不是都调查完了吗，我都听到了。我们抓紧时间去下一个地方吧。”  
“呃，好吧……”果然是这样吗……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人性光辉弦卷心  
> 高山流水冰川妹  
> 撒谎成性鹭小姐  
> 助纣为虐丸山彩


End file.
